Various forms of reloading presses heretofore have been designed such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 723,838, 2,794,359, 2,865,244, 3,138,055 and 3,283,643.
The reloading presses disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,865,244 and 3,138,055 as well as the Model 3 Supertool reloader marketed by Herter's Inc., of Waseca, Minn., include oscillatable and reciprocal components similar to those found in the reloading press of the instant invention. The reciprocal components include rectilinearly reciprocal shell holders and the oscillatable components include oscillatable actuating handles and primer arms. These previously known forms of reloading presses are effective in rapidly installing new primers, but require four manual steps including (1) insertion of a shell to be primed, (2) pivoting of the primer arm from a primer pickup position to a primer press position, (3) oscillation of an actuating handle and (4) removal of the primed case. The improved reloading press of the instant invention requires only three manual steps of the operator of the press, inasmuch as oscillation of the primer arm between the primer pickup and primer positioning positions thereof is automatically accomplished during oscillation of the actuating handle of the press.